phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Tri-Stone Area/Transcript
(Scene opens up at night, then goes to daytime, showing the subtitles "27,000 BC".) (Gerb chisels on a stone) Phinabunk: Hmm? Neh. (Grinding) (Looks at another stone) Hmm? Neh. (Throws it in Bunka's mouth) Ah? Neh. (Camera pans to Bunka, who grinds another stone. A squirrel goes by balancing on a nut) Gerb? (Gerb shows a stone) Ah! (Camera pans to the stone) Oh wha! Isabelock: Mei Phinabunk, Whakka tuka'? Phinabunk: Mei Isabelock, Gerb n mi maka wha. Isabelock: Oh, a wha. Boofgard: (While dragging Baljug in) Mei gah! (Baljug laughs) Phinabunk: Mei Boofgard n Baljug. Boofgard: Whakka tuka'? Isabeluk: Boofgard! (Boofgard laughs nervously) Swampy: Whoa, whoa, whoa. So-- so they're just gonna be talking in "cave-talk"? Dan: Yeah! I think Doofenshmirtz is just gonna grunt. Swampy: Oh-- How are people gonna know what's going on? Dan: Oh-- Periodically we're just gonna cut to you and me, just explaining it just like this in this sort of photo-animation. Swampy: Wh-- Why don't we just film it? Live action? Dan: Nah, it's not the budget. Swampy: Ah, yeah. How are the kids gonna know who we are? (Text bubbles appear with arrows pointing to Dan and Swampy, showing their names) Swampy: Oh! That's nice. Okay. But where's Perry? Dan: (Prepares to write on the drawing board) Ah! Monobrow: Meh ti bi bunga gunga. Unga gunga Doofengung gugga lunga. (Gnarl swings next to Monogram, screeching and chattering loudly) Monobrow: GNARL! (Gnarl leaves) Monobrow: Unga lunga alunga. Gunga lunga bleh ah... (Monobrow waves Perry away, who salutes and runs off. Monobrow slips on a banana peel as Gnarl swings by with a bunch of bananas screeching) (A caveman pushes in a delivery of rock slabs for Phinabunk and Gerb) Caveman: Ugga bugga bajunga ba googoo googa di wha? Phinabunk: Ah. Ah gi ar. Caveman: Eh. (Lawrence gets ready to go hunting) Da: Ah bu ga bu dar. Mog: Ah bu ga bu dar. Dan doo par gu spar. Da: Shank oo dar. (Mog and Da sniff each others armpits) Da: Bakoo ar! Mog: Bakoo ar! (Mog unbends her back. She walks to a mirror and sees her hair) Chakka lakka! Can-tok? (Gets her staff) Igga raba oh. Can-tok: Mog! Mog! Can-tok in charga? Mog: Ah, Can-tok. Yar in charga. (Gives Can-tok the staff) Can-tok: Ess! Mog: Ah quag. Can-tok: Ah quag, Mag! (Looks at the staff) Can-tok in charga. (Giggles) (Outside) Can-tok: Phinabunk and Gerb! Can-tok in charga! Phinabuk: Can-tok in charga? Du mhakka satellakkah? (Can-tok growls. She walks into the house, slams the door and peeks out the window. She goes to the rock recliner and talks to Stacy via drumming on a hollow log) (Stacy replies by playing a drum beat back) (Song: Quirky Worky Song (Caveman Version)) (Grunting) (Baljug, Isabelock and Boofgard salute, and chop a giant block, revealing a smaller block. Phinabunk tells them to make the wheel out of it, and Baljug, Isabelock and Boofgard salute. They make the shape, forming a hole in the stone) Bunkalunk Bunkalunk Bunkalunka! (Doofenshmirtz laughs hysterically at water slowly dripping off a stalactite. This repeats till Bunka da Bunkaquan crashes through the wall) Doofengung: A Bunkaquan? (Bunka puts on his head gear) Doofengung: Bunka da Bunkaquan?! (Doofengung gestures that Bunka could have simply climbed the ladder to the open balcony instead of smashing in through the side. He then pulls a cord which drops a trap made from bone onto Bunka) Doofengung: Ah, Bunka da Bunkaquan... bakka lakka! (Back story begins and a tetrapod with Doofengung's face climbs onto dry land, looks around, and goes back into the water) Doofengung: Ah, Bunka da Bunkaquan... (Doofengung grunts and gestures toward a cave painting depicting the famous evolution of man series. He gestures that he is the crouching figure and shows distain for the upright figure, who happens to resemble Roger Doofenshmirtz. He imitates Roger standing upright and being a doof) Doofengung Ama wrog? (More grunting an gesturing and we see Caveman Roger Doofenshmirtz lounging in splendor eating grapes, being served a side of ribs by a blond cavewoman, and perhaps hosting a garden party. By contrast, Doofengung gestures to his decaying cave) Doofengung: Uh? Blahh! (A piece of a stalactite breaks off) Uh? Blahh! Uh? Blahh! Uh? BLAHH!!! (Back to Dan and Swampy's office) Dan: You know what? I think you're right. This was a bad idea. Swampy: No, no, no, no... This is starting to work. This is really good. Dan: Really? Swampy: Yeah. Get, get up, get up, get out of the way! Give me the pen. So Phinabunk and Gerb have already invented the wheel and are getting ready to show their friends... Phinabunk: Ta-da! Boofgard: (Scratching his head, confused) Ta-da? Phinabunk: Ah, ta-da! (He hums as he rolls with his wheel. He stops at Boofgard and gets off) Ta-da! (Boofgard picks up the wheel) Phinabunk: Ah? (Boofgard puts the wheel on Baljug) Boofgard: Ta-da. (Inside, Can-tok is still drumming on the hollow log. Phinabunk is seen through the window rolling with his wheel) Can-tok: Oh! (Walks outside) Phinabunk and Gerb, gu bagga da da da! (The kids, except Phinabunk and Boofgard, are seen rolling with their wheels) Phinabunk: Mei, Can-tok, ti makka wha! Can-tok: A wha? (Boofgard hits himself on the head with his own wheel and laughs) Boofgard: Du wha! (Laughs) Can-tok: Phinabunk an Gerb, du go gunga busta! Mi tele Mog! (Calls out) Mog! Phinabunk: (Points and commands each of the others, who are riding their own wheels) Da! Da! Da! (The four children end up in a rectangular plan form) Phinabunk: Hmmm, Gerb, tu kanga machia du kanga! Baljug: Wa tu kanga? Phinabunk: Gerb? (Gerb displays a small tablet inscribed with what appears to be a Humvee design) Phinabunk: Ah! Tu kanga! (At Bobbi's Hair Emporium) Can-tok: Mog! Phinabunk and Gerb gunga bunga doo wha! Doo wha! Doo wha! (Pause) Doo wha! Bobbi: A wha? Mog: Ni Can-tok, lakka whakka. Can-tok: (Growls) Bobbi: Can-tok, uh, enthusilakkah. Mog: Can-tok, bunka lunka. Doofengung: Ah, Bunka da Bunkaquan. Eh. (Laughs) Ah rar! (Opens the curtains) Da may deh herayar! (Picks the ''Stick-Inator up)'' Ah? Eh? (Camera pans to Bunka) Ah! (Shows a stone drawing) Eh, Bunka da Bunkaquan. (Taps the stone drawing) Eh? Heh, eh? Heh? (The stone drawing shows Doof's plan, as the characters in the drawing moves) Dan: Oh, so Doof's going to poke the mammoths with his Stick-Inator and they'll stampede Roger and his friends away from their home, and Doof can live there. Swampy: Now, wasn't that clear? Dan: No. Swampy: Well, then it's a good thing we're doing (Does a pose) this then. Can-tok: Can-tok me in charga. Mog neega lunga Can-tok Mog. (Notices a Humvee. The camera zooms out of a wheel, switches to Gerb, who's driving, Phineas, Baljug, Isabelock as passengers, and Boofgard is running on it's back wheel. As they ride, the kids shout) Can-tok: Phinabunk and Gerb! (Runs after it. At a glacier he notices Jerabunk) Jerabunk: Mei Can-tok. Can-tok: Mei Jerabunk. (Giggles) (The kids ride by Conk) Conk: (Laughs) Phinabunk and Gerb! (The camera zooms out, noticing his foot stuck in the glacier) Ah! Bungah. (At a jungle, Can-tok runs through the bushes, and comes out with Candace's hairstyle. She notices it, messes it up and continues running) Can-tok: Ah! (The kids are riding by a leafless tree with two pterodactyls, a small one and a big one. The big pterodactyl notices Can-tok, flies after her and grabs her. The pterodactyl flies to the volcano, as the kids are shouting down below. Can-tok looks down at the Humvee, then at the pterodactyl. She hits it with the staff) Can-tok: (Screams) (Lands on a tree, slides down it, breaking it's branches and slides down the volcano. As she stops, the rock on the staff is in the lava) Can-tok: Huh? (The kids below are still riding in the Humvee) Can-tok: Oh! Phinabunk and Gerb! Can-tok busta Phinabunk and Gerb! (Picks up the staff, noticing steam billowing from the rock) Shtok smoke il lakka? (Grabs the steam and lets go of it) Ah? Mog: Can-tok! Can-tok: (Gasps) Mog! (Notices Mog, then the kids and the Humvee) Mog busta Phinabunk and Gerb! (Starts running) Mog! Mog! Doofengung: (Laughs) (Doofengung puts down a ladder, climbs it, and pokes a mammoth. Instead of it running off, it turns at Doof, growling. Doof gets off the ladder, chuckling nervously. He throws away the ''Stick-Inator, points at his building and runs off. The mammoths chase him)'' Category:Transcripts